castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
BiPolar Bear
Location The BiPolar Bear can be obtained at the end of Snow World. Blow the Horn in front of the cave leading to the Ice Castle level, next to the Horn sign, and BiPolar Bear will emerge, allowing the player to obtain him. On Insane Mode, the process of getting to BiPolar Bear is the same. The enemies prove to be pretty weak compared to what you fought in Marsh and Full Moon. Abilities Primary Ability "Enemy Evisceration" BiPolar Bear will maul any enemy of any sort with 8% or less HP and will maul the player or allies at 11 or less HP. The disadvantage is usually insignificant, as it's very rare for a player to reach that little health. The advantage allows players to avoid overkill, as BiPolar Bear will notify then when an enemy is dead in the middle of a combo, saving an exponential amount of time. The effect also applies to bosses, making BiPolar Bear one of the best pets to bring to a boss fight, only being marginally outranked by Snoot. BiPolar Bear does 32-96 damage per hit; with an average of 4 hits per second, each of which reaps XP. Hidden/Secret Ability "Weapon Effect Usage" Like Hawkster, BiPolar Bear can Freeze, Shock, Burn, Poison, or Critical Strike. Given, if the appropriate weapon has the listed effect. Notes * As soon as BiPolar Bear gets really close to enemies that are being juggled, he will begin fidgeting around the airborne enemy. This is the best indicator of the player over-killing the enemy within a juggle. However, this may not always be an accurate estimate of overkill if multiple enemies are involved within the juggle; usually, with the juggle being either a lightweight, medium weight, or heavyweight juggle depending on the level and enemy types. * BiPolar Bear will automatically maul the Painter's paintings when the Painter begins to move all over his room when his health bar's significantly depleted. * BiPolar Bear will attack Pipistrello's poop. * In case if BiPolar Bear is seen fidgeting around a boss but doing no damage to it, the player has to attack the boss in order for BiPolar Bear to successfully kill it. * There may be also a glitch where the BiPolar Bear even when fidgeting around the boss, will do little damage over time instead of mauling the boss as intended (experimented on the Xbox 360). Gallery Download (1).jpg|How to get BiPolar Bear. Trivia * The BiPolar Bear's name is a wordplay on bipolar disorder, a mental disorder that causes periods of depression and periods of abnormally elevated mood, and the Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus). * BiPolar Bear can Critical Strike for up to 384 damage. * BiPolar Bear can kill you or your friends if they are at 11 HP, unless if it is in the arena or during a princess fight then it will kill your friends at 8% HP but will still kill you at 11 HP. See also * Pet Tiers * Piggy * Hawkster Category:Animal Orbs